


Stay With Us Please

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: Sluggy Series [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Akamatsu Kaede, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, Cousin Sluggy Autistic Headcanons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sensory Overload, Supportive Harukawa Maki, Supportive Momota Kaito, shutdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi fall into shutdowns and Maki and Kaito try their best to help them during the situation.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Sluggy Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543084
Kudos: 25





	Stay With Us Please

One night, The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles was having a winter dance. Pretty much everyone who went to the school came. Kaede and Shuichi went together, and so did Kaito and Maki. The four of them went out to eat before the dance, and arrived at the school half an hour before the dance started. Shuichi and Kaede each brought a pair of headphones just in case the noise became too much for them. They revealed to Kaito and Maki that they were autistic not that long ago.

"Are you excited for the dance, Shuichi?" said Kaede.

"I am, and I'm happy that I get to spend some time with you." said Shuichi.

"Me too!" Kaede shouted.

Kaito and Maki were also excited about the dance.

"Are you sure they're gonna be fine in the noise?" asked Maki.

"I'm sure they'll be fine! They have headphones just in case that were to happen." exclaimed Kaito.

The dance started.

All couples got together to start dancing.

1 hour into the dance, they started flashing very bright lights. It bothered Shuichi and Kaede. To them, it hurt like ultraviolet rays from welding. They also started playing the music even louder and people started screaming very loudly.

Kaede and Shuichi got their headphones out and put them over their ears, but the light was still bothering them a little, but they started to calm down quite a bit.

Kokichi and Miu then came over and started teasing them and calling them names. They even pulled the headphones off their ears and ran off with them.

Kaede and Shuichi started covering their ears to muffle the noise. 

Kaito and Maki saw them in distress and went over to them.

"Do you guys need to go somewhere quiet?" said Maki.

"I'm gonna go after Miu and Kokichi and get your headphones back." said Kaito.

Kaito then went to go see those two.

"Yes please, we can go to my dorm." said Kaede.

They then left to go to Kaede's dorm room.

The two of them became a little more unresponsive and were feeling like they were about to fall down on the ground.

They eventually arrived to the dorm

"Where's your key? asked Maki.

"In my backpack." Kaede said in a lighter tone than usual.

Kaede and Shuichi then lied down on Kaede's bed.

They were both laying still and not responding to anything.

"Do you want me to leave, guys?" said Maki.

"Stay with us, please." Kaede and Shuichi said in a very quiet tone.

Kaede and Shuichi couldn't hear exactly what she was saying due to the fog in their brains, but they knew they needed her to stay. They felt more comfortable with these two around.

Kaito then came into the room. He had both pairs of headphones.

"Here, I got these back for you guys." he said.

Kaede and Shuichi feel like Kaito and Maki have been more understanding about them being autistic more than anyone else they've ever met.


End file.
